


他梦见一场雨

by AlbertWeyn



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Inspired by the game"To The Moon", M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 那份协议上提到了确切的时间、地点，但是Mark的愿望很奇怪，他希望停住一场雨。Lenny看了一眼Albert，她不解地问道："我能问一问……您为什么想要停住一场雨？"
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	他梦见一场雨

那个从中间突破重围的记者好不容易挤到了前面，赶在Mark走之前问出了他的问题："Zuckerberg先生!请等一下，我还有一个问题。"

Mark重新坐回椅子里。

记者扶了扶他的眼镜，又扯了一下他被挤到凌乱的领带，"如果没有Facebook，你还会是Mark·Zuckerberg吗？" 

人群响起一阵低笑，仿佛这个问题很蠢似的。 

男记者的脸微微发红，却坚持着伸着话筒。 

卷发男人接过他的话筒，微微一笑，"没有Facebook的Mark Zuckerberg不过是你们不熟悉的另一个人，因为我会选择另一条路，拥有一段截然不同的人生，但我还是我，最开始的东西始终没有变。" 

旁边的一个女记者像是被提醒了一下，挤开男记者，问道："我们都知道在你最初构建起Facebook雏形之前，有一个人一直支持着你，尽管他最终没能融入你的世界——我是说，换个问法，"她的语速很快，也足够在场所有的人听清，"如果没有Eduardo Saverin，你还会是Mark Zuckerberg吗？" 

这个曾经与Mark的名字占据了新闻头条，也与Facebook关联甚重的名字，让满屋的低声交谈全部消失，好像时间在这一刻被冻结。 

没人再觉得这问题很蠢，相反，他们都迫不及待地听到Mark的回答。 

即使是五年之后，Mark对那天发生的事情也依然记忆犹新，他从没想过这个问题，也从未仔细思考过Eduardo Saverin于他的意义，尤其是那场诉讼之后两人便渐行渐远。 

可是人生有太多个五年，那些突然降临的以外无故打碎了平静的时光，仿佛只一瞬间，就再也无法回到过去了。 

好像两条相交的直线在交点之后便再无交集，甚至是距离更远了。 

Mark在一个月前亲自联系了Sigmund公司，他要求他们之间的协议对外保密，但是没想到仅仅是一个月，他的病情就迅速恶化。Sigmund不得不派遣工作人员上门商议Mark要求的事情。 

Sigmund是一家科技公司，他们研发了一种技术，可以通过追溯记忆、建立记忆链接的方式来还原整个记忆网络，对于那些心愿未了却大限将至的人，他们会通过机器回溯记忆，到达特定的记忆节点，通过改变链接节点的方式来改变最终结果，使其达成心愿。 

那份协议上提到了确切的时间、地点，但是Mark的愿望很奇怪，他希望停住一场雨。 

Lenny看了一眼Albert，她不解地问道："我能问一问……您为什么想要停住一场雨？" 

Albert在一旁记录资料，他一边阖上文件夹，一边小声道："问这个做什么，我们只需要满足客户的要求就好了。"但Mark并不在意，而他脸上的神情略有迟疑，"坦白来说……我忘了一些事情，我记不清我为什么要这么做，但是我知道，这就是我希望的。" 

Albert已经设置好了机器，Mark的家庭医生担忧地看着他们，最终对着Lenny说："我们可以出去一下吗？有关Mark的一些情况你们需要知道。" 

床上的老人因太过虚弱，又陷入了昏睡。 

"其实他所剩的时间不多了……最坏的可能，也许就是这几天了。请你们尽量把握时间，完成Zuckerberg先生的愿望。" 

Lenny很严肃地说："我们一定会的。" 

她和Albert坐在机器上，戴上了头盔，机器发出提示音："当前回溯进度:10％。" 

两人站在Mark的卧室里，这里和他们见到的又有所不同，因为室内的摆设不太一样，Mark也不在屋里。

"这是什么？"Albert拿起床头压在相框下面的一张纸。那是一张去往新加坡的机票，很显然Mark未能成功在五十年前坐上这架飞机，而这张纸泛黄、皱巴巴的，像是被人握进掌心又反复揉搓。

Lenny走过来看了一眼，她摇摇头，又看了一眼四周，她说："我们应该先去找找Mark在哪。" Mark站在房子后面的花园里，那里种满了郁金香，只是它们都枯萎了，从地面土壤的情况来看，大约是干旱而死。

 _8_ "花都干死了，他居然还要停掉一场雨。"Albert翻了个白眼，他朝着Lenny比划了一下，"我们在这儿干嘛？为什么不直接回到Mark年轻的时候……这儿，这就是一段程序，找不到什么线索的。" Lenny没有理会Albert，她看起来在想别的事。 

"喂……" 

"Albert，你知道谁在新加坡吗？"她突然笑了一下，"Eduardo Saverin。"

Albert在进入Mark的记忆前关掉了模拟器，按理来说Mark是看不到也听不到他们的，但是那个名字出口之时，Mark居然向着这边看了一眼，他的脸上略显疑惑。

"这么看来……"Albert张大了嘴巴，"你说的这个人一定挺特殊的，那张机票让Mark惦记这么多年……我说，那就是张机票，Eduardo是去了新加坡，又不是什么见鬼的异世界，Mark想去见他不是很容……操……"他震惊地捂住嘴，看着神色复杂的Lenny，不确定地问："这个Eduardo Saverin……不会是那个飞机失事去世了的……""就是他。"Lenny叹了口气，"那架五十年前Mark错过了的飞机坠毁在太平洋里了。"

他们离开了花园，而Mark始终坐在花园里的椅子上，背对着他们，面向一片枯萎的郁金香发呆。

Lenny拍下了机票的照片，存进档案里。她和Albert又在书架上找了找，除了几张Facebook核心成员的合影，似乎也没有别的需要注意的东西了。

Albert找到了几个很厚的笔记本，说实话，Mark的字潦草到惨不忍睹，好半天他才分辨出本子上写的东西，里面夹杂着大段的关于编程的构思，还有一些气象学的专业名词解释……"Mark还是个气象学爱好者？"Lenny摇摇头，"我不知道，可以先把它们记录下来，便于我们往前追溯他的记忆。"

正当Albert要把本子阖上时，有一叠纸从本子后面掉了出来。"老天，这是……Mark，Eduardo，这是他们的合照!"Lenny.放下手里的东西走了过来。

照片里的两个人还是一副学生模样，笑容阳光，神情稚嫩，尽管Eduardo穿着Prada一副成熟模样，仍然掩盖不了年轻人的青涩。往后的照片全是Mark和Eduardo，偶尔几张里面Eduardo穿着休闲，看起来好像是Mark的衣服。 

"我觉得Eduardo是个重要的线索，我们应该从这里入手。"

Albert赞同地点点头，他问："那我们……先保存回溯进度，然后回去再收集一下资料？""嗯。"

两人取下了头盔，医生焦急地走过来问道："情况怎么样？" Lenny回道："我们还需要一些时间，可以确定的是Mark的记忆节点没有问题，这样加快了我们回溯的进度……但，我想问您一个问题，您是否知道Eduardo Saverin这个人？"

医生摇摇头，"我只知道他是Mark的大学同学，和Mark一起创立了Facebook……但是后来那个人离开了Facebook，其他的我就不清楚了。" 

Albert记录下这条信息，然后和Lenny查了一下资料，然而很遗憾，网络上关于五十多年前Eduardo Saverin的信息少之又少，只是个别新闻提到了一场Mark和Eduardo之间的官司，但是没有详细的资料了。

他们决定再进行一次回溯。

那张机票无法作为记忆链接的节点，也许是关联性太弱了，Albert只好换了那几本笔记，这次机器正常运作起来了。 

他们到了一个像是办公室的地方，Mark坐在他们前面那张桌子后对着电脑敲敲打打。

"我真的好奇，这玩意你是怎么看进去的……"Mark对着空无一人的办公室笑起来，他伸手阖上电脑，手里转着根圆珠笔，对着对面的白墙继续说着："我猜经济学和气象学这些东西对我来说可能就像你在看那些编程的东西一样。"他眨了眨眼，忽然的，一颗眼泪从他钴蓝色的眼中落下。Lenny和Albert都吓了一跳，他们两个没有一个人开口问这是怎么一回事——因为Mark很快给出了答案。

"你可能不知道……"他伸手捂住了眼睛，声音也弱下去，"你砸了我电脑那事我其实并不生气……我没见你发过那么大的脾气，Wardo。"

"Wardo是谁？"Albert问道。

"呃……Eduardo？"Lenny也跟着放轻了声音。

"你永远不会知道了。"Mark的声音充斥着悲伤和绝望，这些情感在记忆回溯中更加鲜明了。

他们一同看向Mark背后的架子上放着的那台电脑，看起来破的不成样子了，似乎被暴力砸过一样。

"记录下来，Albert，我们要用这个电脑回到Eduardo砸掉它的那一段记忆里。让我们看看他们之间发生了什么，这样我们就能建立完整的链接回到那个Mark想要停住一场雨的日子了。" 这次回溯记忆不太顺利，他们刚一进入记忆世界，整个空间就开始发生震动，他们周围的一部分世界甚至发生了断裂，裂出了漆黑的裂口。

他们站在厢式电梯里，站在电梯里的另一个人正是Eduardo Saverin，他的脸上挂着一丝轻松的笑意，让人不禁跟着心情一同愉悦起来。

Albert和Lenny目睹了Eduardo和律师的谈话。

"暂停。"

Lenny按下控制器，她和Albert凑过去看了一下那份合同，Eduardo的表情停留在一片空白。

但是这是这样依然不够。"Lenny，我刚刚发现，有一部分后面的记忆已经建立好链接了，我们还差最后一个关键节点。"

他俩对视一眼，异口同声道："机票!"

两人对记忆链接节点重新排序，确保它们能够关联在一起，而空间又发生了震动，他们需要的那一段有关下雨的记忆已经链接成功，然而Eduardo去世五年后的一段记忆断裂了……看起来更像是人为干预，消除了它。 "我们……先回去？"Albert迟疑了一下。

"Albert，我们的任务就是完成Mark的心愿，其他的不需要我们多管，好吗？" 

Albert关掉了模拟器，他给自己换了一身黑衣服，站在亮着灯的广场中央，大雨倾盆而下。Lenny不知道他要做什么，只能也关掉了控制器，站在人群中观察着这一切。

果不其然，她在心里暗暗叫好。 就在不远的地方，Eduardo站在那，神色严峻，对面是同样淋透了的Mark，两人相顾无言。

这两个人被人群挤到聚光灯这儿，Albert站在中间，他高声道："今晚，我会表演一个空前的魔术，我会达成在场任何一个人的愿望!" 简直是疯子!Lenny几乎要骂出口来。 然而人群里没有人做第一个走出来的。

Albert一笑，"任何愿望……比如，停掉这场雨。如果有人……""嘿!"卷发男人从人群里走出来，"你是说真的，如果，我的愿望就是停住这场雨？"

他妈的，干的漂亮!Lenny忍不住也挤出了人群。

化身为魔术师的Albert自信地答道："当然，如果这是——你的愿望。" "让我们一起来倒数吧，看一看我是否能停下它。"

"三!"人声沸腾起来。

"二!" Mark的一只手还仅仅拽着Eduardo，仿佛抓着救命稻草一般。

"一!" 

那些迅速下落的水珠在空中一颤，定格在了半空，所有人激动的大喊大叫，有些人扔掉了雨伞，有些人拥抱着大笑……Lenny站在原地微笑着看着Albert，对方满意地摆了个帅气的姿势。

"Wardo……"Mark觉得他要说的话都卡在了嘴边，他想让Eduardo不要离开，他想要道歉，他想告诉对方即使他们不能了解各自的领域也没有关系，可他最后只能颤抖着说出那三个单词："我爱你。" 

"操，我没想到Mark是……"Lenny悄悄关掉声音模拟器，以免Albert以外的人听到她的话。 "我也是。"Albert表情很复杂。

Albert向后仰身倒下，然后只有一身衣服落在一地雨水里，人却消失在水中。人们为这场魔术的收尾拍手叫好。 但是Mark的记忆链接依然是断开的，好在其他部分都完好无损，他们只需要理清那里到底发生了什么，就可以回到断裂的地方，建立一段新的记忆来弥补缺口。

"哦，我明白了……那是Eduardo去世的那一天……"他和Lenny站在机场里，看着男人的得知飞机出事的消息后忍不住倒在了地上。

然而现实世界传来了警报。："Albert，我们在这儿停留了太久，任务已完成，我们该走了。"

"可……"Albert有些生气，"我们不能就这样走掉了，你看，后面的记忆，直到Mark现在的记忆里都没有Eduardo的身影了，你不觉得很奇怪吗？" "你还记得他说了什么吗？他说他不记得为什么想要停住这场雨了……"Albert的双手焦急地翻着回溯进度，最终定格在其中一帧，"看!Mark在这之后服用了一些药物，结合心理医生的催眠……他把Eduardo忘掉了。"

"我们不能就这样让Mark后面的人生再也没有Eduardo……你已经看到了，Lenny，从他们大学开始我们追溯的那些记忆，他对于Mark太重要了!" Lenny仍然不为所动，然而震动还在继续，裂口越来越大。

"也许，我们应该把Eduardo从Mark的记忆里暂时移开……"Lenny叹息道。"天啊!你怎么能这样干？"Albert气坏了，他看起来随时都要把Lenny抓起来打一顿，"我告诉你，我可不会因为你是女人而不舍得下手打你，如果你敢挪走Eduardo，我会关掉总控制器的!" 

Lenny眼看着链接正在逐渐崩溃，神色严肃，"抱歉，Albert，你真不该小瞧女人的。"她先一步改变了自己的行进路线，从Albert眼皮子底下消失掉了。

"该死!该死!"

Albert不得不根据记忆链接追寻Lenny的位置，他必须得在一切不可挽回之前阻止她。 哈佛的校园太大了，他只能沿着记忆节点出现过的地方挨个寻找。

Lenny站在H33里，她冻结了记忆片段，她眼前的是背对着所有人的Eduardo，他正在窗户上写着一个公式。

马克笔的痕迹在那里被冻结。 

"低于期望值太多排名就会下降，Eduardo，你和Mark的人生不该在这个时候交织在一起。"她在控制器里删掉了Eduardo的身影，恢复了被冻结的记忆片段。 Mark侧过脸看了一眼窗户，良久，他转过脸，刚要将手指落在键盘上时，又低声自言自语道："我怎么觉得少了点什么？"

Albert的身影出现在宿舍里，他气喘吁吁地看着一脸平静的Lenny,问道："你……已经删掉了Eduardo？" "对。" 

此时，记忆链接断裂产生缺口的地方也恢复了。

"我们看看会发生什么吧。"Lenny调了一下回溯进度。

"当前回溯进度：76％" 

Mark受邀参加一个科技峰会，其中参加峰会的有一个实验团体来自哈佛，其赞助者来自哈佛校友会。 

这一天糟糕透了，Mark无趣地转着钢笔，他的脑子里已经离开了这场会议。外面下了很大的雨，沿着有色玻璃向下滑，留下了弯曲丑陋的痕迹。 "真想不通我为什么坐在这儿。无聊至极。" 所以他离开时，在听到对面走过来的男人低声埋怨着会议有多无聊时，忍不住多看了对方一眼。那男人撞进了他的目光，温和一笑，从他身边匆匆经过。而二十分钟后，他把一杯红酒泼了男人一身。

"这……我很抱歉，只是刚在我在找宴会大厅的出口你知道这地方太大我有点晕绝不是故意……" Eduardo笑出了声，这个卷毛的语速很快，虽然看起来有点Geek，但是……挺可爱的。"没关系，我想我也到了该走的时候，实际上从会议开始我就想跑掉了，尤其是今天在下雨，我永远讨厌下雨。"他笑着接过对方递过来的餐巾纸。"哦……会议糟糕透了……""Eduardo Saverin，你呢？"Mark觉得他好像回到了学生时代，那叫什么来着？对，一见钟情。所以他尽量不让自己的语调显得奇怪，"Mark Zuckerberg，如果你有空的话，我想请你吃顿饭——作为我毁掉了你的衬衫的补救？" "哦，当然，当然。"

Albert从两人见面的一刻就忍不住抱住了Lenny，"我没想到!Eduardo居然又出现了。"Lenny翻了个白眼，"我告诉过你，是‘暂时’挪走Eduardo。" "那大雨怎么办？我们先前的努力不是白费了？"

"它在另一段记忆，走吧。" 

Mark和Eduardo打着伞走在街边，虽然雨下的很大，但是依然有很多人在广场这里聚集着。"他们在干什么？"Eduardo好奇地问道。Mark微微一笑，说道："我们过去看看？" 

突然地，聚光灯朝着这边打过来，Eduardo有点懵，而他的男朋友扔掉了伞，向他大声说道："Wardo，你曾经一直告诉我你很讨厌下雨，并且希望自己可以停住一场雨。如果……如果我说我能控制雨呢？"Eduardo笑道："Mark，你在干什么？" 人群包围着他们两个。 

"好吧，那就……让我看看。"Eduardo依然在笑，但他很认真地回答了Mark。 "我们一起倒数吧，看看我是否能让它停下来。"

Eduardo跟着周围的人一起大声的喊，他的一颗心被好奇包围，震天响的声音让他难以分辨自己的声音。

"三!"

"二!"

他觉得这场景似曾相识。 

"一!" 

那些雨点在他眼前猛然静止，水球由于受力不均匀的缘故，一直在半空轻轻颤抖。 Mark从口袋里摸出一个盒子，在众目睽睽之下单膝跪了下来，"Wardo，你愿意接受这枚戒指，和我共度余生吗？"

Eduardo的看起来要哭出来了，而他的声音听起来洋溢着幸福："我愿意。" 人声轰然炸开，好比沸腾的水，掀起了另一波高潮，有几对情侣也受到气氛的感染，拥吻在一起。

在这一刻，Albert和Lenny也忍不住牵住了对方的手。"你看过《云图》吗？"Lenny问道。"啥？正常人谁会看那种电影啊……"Albert感觉到自己的手指快要被Lenny拽掉了，"嗷!我说的就是你!"Lenny不想因为他破坏了气氛，但还是笑着拍了一下好友的肩膀，"里面有一句台词，它说 _‘昨天，我的人生朝着一个方向行进，今天，却转向了另一个。昨天我绝不会做的事，今天却做了。这些力量能重组时空，这些力量能塑造我们改变我们。我们经历生死，这些亘古的力量却是永存的’_ 。" 

好久之后，Albert才出声，"也许我该看看这部电影。你知道吗，这就是我加入Sigmund的原因……"这时，一阵蜂鸣声打断了他们，他们知道那意味着什么，Lenny打开控制器，Mark的心率已经降到了零。 Albert看着屏幕，继续道："虽然这只是个梦，因为我们不能真的回到过去……但是，活着本身已经很累了，我们不该有那么多遗憾。"

END

如果你喜欢这篇文章的话，推荐了解一下这个游戏To the moon去月球


End file.
